School Time Lovin'
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: Love between the characters of Special A!
1. A Start

**Well this is something new may God have mercy on my soul. Hello random internet person, this is a Special A fanfiction, and it is going to be...something? :) Remember to review! This is going to be a really short drabble, ad If I should keep going why don't you tell me?**

Hikari let out a moan as Kei sucked her neck. Currently the two teenage lovers were in the gym, and after a slip of Hikari's foot she landed on top of Kei. The two were a couple, and they both have kissed frequently before, however getting 'intimate' was something Hikari wasn't exactly used to.

"Kei~~~~" She moaned again, she could feel Kei's smirk against her skin "We're in the gym..."

"What's wrong with that?" He sucked on her sensitive flesh "Are you scared or something Miss Rank Two?"

"I said...don't" She kissed him and attacked his tongue with her's "Call me that.." She breathed out.

As their tongues clashed and their saliva mixed, Kei's hands began to wander inside of her pants. She moaned as he gently squeezed her butt.

"K-Kei..." She whispered, a laugh was heard from Kei.

"Really Hikari? You're normally so strong...look what I can make you do...Miss. Rank. Two..." The last words stuck in her mind, she wouldn't be beaten.

"Oh really?" She lifted her shirt to reveal her sports bra underneath, Kei's eyes immediately tripled in size as he soaked in her features "Look what I can do to you..."

**Okay that was short, if you liked it you know what to do! Should I keep going? Review, Follow, or Favorite to tell me if I should (:**


	2. Gym Smut

**Okay someone liked this, so I shall continue! This is some of that Kei X Hikari love, and I am not ashamed :P This will pick up where we left off yesterday, and it will be longer than last time! Remember to follow and/or favorite, and please leave me a review! (:**

With her sports bra off Hikari was now fully exposed to Kei. She was worried, yes the Hikari, was worried of what Kei would think of her body, however all worries were tossed aside as he kissed her chest.

"You're beautiful" He whispered smoothly "You're beautiful and I love you.."

"K-Kei..." She saw her time and flipped him over, now he was on the ground and she was on top "You were weak, never let your guard down..." Hikari giggled at his expression and leaned down to kiss him. Their tongues collided again while Kei rubbed her breasts softly, earning moans of pleasure from his lover.

Hikari brought her hands to Kei's shoulders and tugged his shirt off. Finally his bare chest was exposed to her, and she traced his light muscles with her hand. Kei left her mouth and lowered it again to her chest, gently sucking and licking her luscious breasts . Hikari tried to stifle a moan of pleasure, but it was to no avail. She moaned and moaned his name as he continued his ministrations.

"K-K-Kei...that feels...Ah..." She moaned the last part as he bit her left nipple slightly. As Hikari squirmed around with pleasure, she felt something hard sticking against her butt, the more she pushed against it, the more Kei groaned. The girl instantly realized what it was, and smiled knowing that she was the only one who could make Kei hard. She pushed down onto hit and grinded against it.

"Hikari..." Kei moaned again "Stop teasing me..."

"Can't handle a little foreplay?" She giggled back "I don't know Kei...maybe you're Mr. Rank Two..."

"It's not that I can't handle it.." He pulled off her pants in one fluid motion and left her only in her underwear "You're just so beautiful, I want you right here and now..."

She blushed at his sudden actions and words, Hikari felt his hands leak into her panties and find her womanhood. He rubbed it slowly and he was rewarded with gasps and moans from Hikari. Finally she couldn't take it any longer, and beckoned him to take off her last shred of clothing.

"Someone sure is eager.." Kei chuckled slightly and slowly took off her panties, now Hikari was naked in front of him. He tried to remain stoic and calm, however his eyes filled with lust towards the beauty who was in front of him.

"K-Kei..." She shuffled slightly "Take off your clothes too..."

He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, revealing a massive tent in his boxers, he then took those off and boasted his hard member. Hikari's red face deepened as she realized her lust was peeking as well. She grabbed his penis and lightly pumped it. Finally after a few seconds of this, she put the tip in her mouth and slightly licked the head.

"Oh god...H-Hikari..." Kei's fingers were in-tangled in her hair, he moaned more as she went deeper. Hikari decided to test her abilities and was able to take Kei's erection halfway into her mouth, however she realized that it was impossible to go any farther for her. After sucking and licking for a few minutes, she looked up to Kei with lust filled eyes.

"I'm...ready..." She smiled.

Kei picked her up and positioned her entrance right In front of his member. He looked into her eyes. "Hikari are you sure? This is our first time...it will hurt for you..."

She nodded and wrapped her legs around his back. "Kei...I love you...take me..."

Not needing to hear anything else, Kei slowly entered. A gasp was heard from Hikari as pain ached from her area. Kei feeling guilty already decided to help ease some of her pain and picked up his shirt from the ground.

"Hikari here..." He put it in her mouth "Just bite this really hard when it hurts...if you want me to stop just say so..."

She nodded for him to continue. Finally after a few slow thrusts, the pain was now dull, and pleasure had a much stronger presence. Hikari spit out the now ripped cloth, and moaned Kei's name as he went deeper and slightly faster.

Kei began to suck on her neck, now Hikari was besides herself with pleasure. She began to meet his pace, even here she wouldn't lose against him.

The room was hot, and their skin was gleaming with sweat. Kei leaned in and their lips met with a fiery passion. Their tongues battled as well.

**Meanwhile...**

Tadashi smiled towards his girlfriend as she expressed her worries. Currently both he and Akira were on there way to the gym, where she believed Kei 'took' Hikari. Tadashi tried his hardest to convince her that she went there on her own accord, however she wouldn't.

"Akira...you do realize that they are dating right?" He grabbed her hand and slightly laughed "How would you feel if Hikari followed us around all day?"

She thought for a minute "Well...I mean...It's just different!"

They opened the door to the gym and their eyes instantly focused on the two teenagers in the back making love. Akira was about to scream, however Tadashi put a hand around her mouth and jumped out of the gym in an instant. They sprinted back towards the greenhouse to tell the others.

Back to our lovebirds...

"K-Kei...I'm so...close..." Hikari moaned as his thrusts deepened.

"Me too..."

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she burst. Her juices were let out onto Kei's leg as he too reached his climax. The two lovers screamed each other's name and fell onto the mat. They sat there, catching there breaths.

"You know Hikari.." He got up and grabbed his shirt "We should probably get dressed and head back...the others are most likely waiting on us for lunch..."

"Okay..." She jumped up and kissed Kei on the cheek "That was amazing...I love you..."

He smiled and repeated those words to her.

They made their way back to the greenhouse and were met with the cold stare of Akira. Everyone else seemed to be smirking like they new something they didn't. While Hikari was confused and asking everyone what was wrong, Kei just sat there not caring.

"Akira, whats wrong? Why are you-"

Akira shot up and her face was covered in anger.

"You want to know what's wrong? You were late for lunch because you and Kei couldn't keep your pants on!"

Everyone except for Hikari, Kei, and Akira fell into laughter.

**Okay that was a thing...it got kinda...smutty. :P If you liked please follow and/or favorite and remember to leave me a review! I think Tadashi and Akira love might be next...**


	3. Bound

**This is one of those things called a fanfiction! :D And I appear to be writing one! WOW! Remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! And I want to apologize because this is...really dirty...like...oh my I'm sorry... Byyyeeee! :P**

"Mmmm!" Tadashi tried to say, however a shirt was wrapped around his mouth. Currently he and Akira were getting rather intimate, and she seemed to want to dominate.

"Oh what was that?" She leaned in and he caught a whiff of her perfume "Did you want to say something Tadashi?"

"Mmmmmm!" He wiggled, sadly he was also naked with bound hands, so movement was limited.

"Aw! Does someone want to talk?" Akira grabbed his erection and began to rub it lightly "Sorry, but you are the one who agreed to this..."

He was about to murmur in protest, however she was correct in her words. And he wouldn't admit that it was extremely sexy to him. No matter what though, he wanted to touch her, to bring his hand over her smooth skin, and to make her moan his name.

"Silly Tadashi, you know you can't struggle.." She moved her mouth down to where it was just above his member "Please let me pleasure you, you're always giving in bed...just receive this once.." He gasped as her warm mouth went around him.

"Mhm! Mmmm!" He moaned and jerked his hips as she went deeper, Akira's tongue licked from the end to the head, earning more moans of pleasure from her boyfriend.

"You like that?" She went down again and came back up, her right hand lightly pumped "I know something else that you'll love..." She got up and straddled him, his eyes grew slightly larger at her sudden actions.

"Mmm..." Tadashi moaned as she pushed down, his member entered her and both of the teens felt pleasure. This wasn't their first time, so Akira was already beginning to go a bit faster. Her moans of pleasure satisfied him, and he began to thrust as well.

"Oh god Tadashi...It feels so good..." Her soft breasts were against his face as his thrusts began to quicken, she struggled to match his pace. The door to the bedroom opened.

"Akira! Kei and I are here for the double-" Hikari looked at the sight in front of her and put a hand over her eyes "Uhm...okay...you guys finish up here...and...we'll be downstairs..."

Kei too walked up "Hey what's taking so-" A sudden fit of glee was on his face as he walked downstairs laughing at them.

**Okay that was short, however I am busy with homework...sorry guys ): But soon there will be a longer one! I promise! Remember to F/F/ and R!**


	4. Double Date

**Heeeelllllllloooooooo people! This is some of that Special A romance, and today we are doing a double date apparently! :P This will be fun...right? Remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a little review if you may!**

The four friends strolled through the city. Akira was still extremely embarrassed, Hikari gave her friend smug glances occasionally, Kei would occasionally giggle at remembrance of the situation, and Tadashi seemed to have forgotten that he and Akira were walked in on.

"Where do you guys want to eat? I'm starving..." Tadashi mumbled as he grabbed a hold of Akira's hand, she let out an 'eep' of surprise, however she did not refuse his hand.

Kei, who was holding Hikari's hand, snickered slightly "I would imagine so.." Hikari tried not to laugh, but it was to no avail. Akira's blush deepened, and Tadashi just smiled.

"Yeah, sex is a workout!"

They all stopped, both Kei and Hikari laughed immediately and Akira was instantly attacking Tadashi furiously.

"You idiot! What would possess you to say such a thing?!"

_After many concerned bystanders tried to intervene, they made their way to the restaurant of Hikari's choosing._

"The first thing I notice about this place's food is that it is so...greasy..." Akira poked her food, and true to her words a bit of grease sobbed out.

"The first thing I notice is that it's so cheap..." Tadashi happily said, he could afford a more expensive place, but saving money was good to him.

"Oh come on, the first thing is definitely how tasty it is!" Hikari got a spoonful of her pork dish and shoved it in her mouth, moaning at the taste "What about you Kei?" She asked her quiet boyfriend.

"The first thing I notice about any place is that it isn't Hikari's food..." Kei said ever so naturally, Hikari smiled, acknowledging the fact that he liked her horrid cooking.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" Akira asked, glad that the awkwardness was gone.

"Well!" Hikari started "We need to go shoe shopping, then clothes shopping, and then we'll go get some icecream!" Akira smiled towards her friend's plans, as they suited both their needs.

"Oi what about the guys?" Tadashi said "Right Kei?"

Kei shrugged his shoulders "As long as I'm with Hikari, I couldn't care less..."

Hikari once again beamed at his response, also a slight blush was ever so present on her cheeks. "Yay! Kei agrees with shopping!"

Akira smiled, and then turned towards her lover. "If it makes you feel any better, we can stop by that snack shop you love so much..."

Young Tadashi seemed to cheer up at this, he smiled knowing that today wouldn't be a complete bore to him.

"Your bill..." The waiter slid the bill to Kei "And your bill..." He handed a bill to Tadashi.

"Thank you.." Both boys said as they opened the contents.

"Kei, here..." Hikari slipped Kei half of the money owed, however he didn't take it.

"No thank you, I can cover this easily..."

"But...you're also buying my clothes and shoes, so-"

"Hikari, my family is rich...I can handle this bill and everything else you want...and besides...if you pay this bill you'll just forever be Miss Rank Two..."

Hikari perked up at this "What?! How?"

Kei smirked slightly "Go ahead and pay the bill, then I'll be winning by saving money, and you'll just be second...like always.."

She smiled and pointed her finger toward him "Ha! You told me your plan! Now you have to pay it!"

Tadashi and Akira watched this, both were stunned at Kei's ability to manipulate.

"Oh wow Hikari, you beat me..."

"Hahahahahaha! Take that Kei!" The girl seemed to be in such bliss that she didn't understand how much she lost.

They exited the restaurant and walked to the shopping center. Both Akira and Hikari instantly gleamed at the clothes and shoes surrounding them. The first shop the went to sold a variety of dresses that grabbed the attention of the two girls under spell.

"Ooohhhhh! Hikari, this would look so cute on you!" Akira grabbed a dress and gave it to her friend.

"Of course it would, she looks cute in whatever she wears..." Kei said from the couch he and Tadashi were sitting on.

Hikari smiled as rose tinted her cheeks, while Tadashi and Akira were talking she blew a quick kiss to Kei, who in return, turned a shade of red such as her's.

"Akira..." Tadashi motioned for her to take a dress "Try on this one, it should show off your curves nice..."

"O-Okay.." She turned quickly to hide her blush and went to the changing room, surprisingly it did show off her curves rather nicely. She walked out and was met with a smiling Tadashi and a clapping Hikari.

"It's really cute Akira!" Hikari smiled.

"Yeah! You look gorgeous!" Tadashi agreed.

Even Kei nodded, however he whispered something quietly that no one but Hikari heard.

"I'm sure Tadashi can't wait to pull it off..."

For the rest of the day no one but Kei was aware of why Hikari would occasionally giggle.

**Okay how was that? Remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review please! (: See you next time!**


	5. Fluffy

**Hikari and Kei would have the best kids ever oh my goodness :P Hhheellooooo people! This is some of that Hikari and Kei love, so let's have a good time! I haven't updated in a while...sorry...but I'm back! Please follow and/or favorite if you like this, and leave me a review! (:**

Kei sat quietly on Hikari's couch as he munched away at the food she prepared for him. She had invited him over to study together, a habit she picked up after they started dating. In all honesty it was good for the both of them, they could study whatever subject they needed to, but also was able to spend quality time together.

"Kei..." Hikari smiled softly "Do you actually like my cooking?"

"Yes...It's superb in every way..." He took another bite, and after swallowing looked at her "I enjoy it.."

She nodded her head while smiling and went back to reading her history book, however another question popped into her head "Then why don't other people like it?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know...I like it though..."

"Good...when we get married you'll be having it every night..." Hikari winked at him.

Since Kei's birth, most people agreed that it was either impossible, or near impossible to make him blush. At his surprise birthday party he lightly smiled, when girls clung on to him at school he grew irritated, however whenever Hikari said or did something he found cute his face would flush a bright crimson. This was one of those occasions.

"Kei~~What's wrong?" Hikari laughed as Kei tried to hide his face from her.

"You know damn well what's wrong..."

His response made her laugh come out again. Kei thanked whatever God there may be that no one else was here to see him like this. Hikari closed her textbook and laid down, resting her head on Kei's lap.

"It's weird dating your rival..." She commented. Kei began to rub his free hand through her hair as he knew it relaxed her.

"Whose dating their rival?"

"Uhm...I was referring to us..."

"We were rivals? I never noticed..." Hikari noticed her put an emphasis on tried. She looked up with a glare and noticed his playful smirk staring back down at her.

"You're lucky I love you..." The young girl let out a 'hmph'.

"Yeah I am..." With a small lean his lips met her's, it was only a soft kiss, yet it was still caring and beautiful.

Hikari blushed and let out a giggle "You're so corny sometimes..."

"You like it though..."

"But I'm the only one who ever will..."

He smiled slightly "_I'm okay with that..._"

**That was short, but only because I need to get back in the "Groove" Of this story. Again, sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I'll start doing it more regularly!**


End file.
